


Please don´t leave here

by Salazaret



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazaret/pseuds/Salazaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proč jsi mě opustil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don´t leave here

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka bez Bety

**Please don´t leave here**

 

 

_This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_  
_I truly understand. Please, don´t cry now_

Stál uprostřed obývacího pokoje. Ramena svěšená. Díval se na špičky svých bosých nohou.

V hlavě prázdno.

V duši klid.

Jen srdce… splašeně bušilo o hrudní koš. Jediná známka toho, že ještě žije.

Chvějící se ruka držela jeho zbraň. Odjištěná. Připravená. Na co přesně?

Sám nevěděl.

Už dávno přestal žít. Tak proč tuhle chvíli protahovat?

„Sherlocku…“ hlas se zatřásl. Znělo to tak zlomeně. Bolestně.

„Proč jsi mě opustil?“

 

_Please don´t go, I want you to stay_  
_I´m begging you please, please don´t leave here_

 

Padl na kolena. Přerývavě dýchal. Srdce chtělo vyskočit z hrudi. Zbraň pořád držel v ruce. Prsty svíraly ten odporný kov. Jeho modré oči se na ni dívaly. Tolikrát ji držel v ruce, aby chránil toho, koho miluje. A přesto ho ztratil!

Tolikrát vystřelil…

_Kolikrát jsi zabila? Hm?_

_Kolikrát jsi chránila?_

_Prokážeš mi teď laskavost?_

_Ukončíš mé trápení?_

Na chvíli zavřel oči. Vidí jeho tvář. Pověstné ohníčky v jeho stříbrných očích. Ten úsměv, který patřil jen a pouze jemu.

Naposledy se usmál. Pozvedl zbraň.

Oči dokořán. Dívaly se na zeď naproti. Na kulky ve zdi, které tam zanechal  _on_.

 

 _A part of your soul ties you to the next world_  
_Or maybe to the last, but I´m still not sure_  
But what I do know, is to us the world is different  
As we are to the world but I guess you would know that

 

_Sejdeme se ještě jednou? Uvidím tě na konci tunelu? Přijdeš si pro mě?_

_Doufám, že ano._

Chladná ocel se dotýká spánku.

V očích smíření.

Výstřel. A pak jen všeříkající ticho.

 

_I´m begging you please, oh please don´t leave here_  
_I don´t want you to change for all the hurt that you feel_

 

„Je pryč, Sherlocku. Měl ses vrátit dřív. Odešel, aby se s tebou setkal, kde si myslí, že můžeš být.“

„A to má být kde?“

„V nebi…“

 

_This world is just illusion_

  
  
  



End file.
